Many off-road and sport/utility vehicles (including motorcycles) are designed with engines sized to be run at relatively fast speeds or under harsh environmental conditions. In addition, these vehicles are further designed to achieve a high level of maneuverability. One way to enhance the speed and maneuverability of these vehicles is to reduce their overall weight. One method usually used to reduce weight is to build the vehicles with relatively small fuel tanks, which inherently also limits their overall operating range.
During the operation of the off-road or sport/utility vehicle in a sparsely populated area, the vehicle user may at some time find himself with not have enough fuel to travel between fuel stations. In this situation, the user must tow the vehicle to the fuel station, carry extra fuel in an auxiliary tank or reservoir, or be able to bring a reservoir of fuel to the vehicle. However, the user usually finds each of these solutions inconvenient or dangerous in nature.
Various types of auxiliary tanks and reserve fuel tank systems for use with motorcycles and other motor vehicles are known. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0011743 discloses an auxiliary fuel tank used with a motorcycle. The auxiliary fuel tank may be removed from the motorcycle and used to supply fuel to a second motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,190 describes a portable fuel tank for use with a motorcycle, ATV, snowmobile or like vehicle. The portable fuel tank is coupled to the fuel tank and carburetor of the vehicle through the use of a switch cock valve.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,056,168 & 5,135,258 disclose a fuel tank located on a trailer that includes a dispensing nozzle in communication with a fuel pump used to dispense the fuel to a vehicle being carried on the trailer.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,261 discloses a combination fuel tank and carrying rack for a motorcycle having a rectangular tank, a fill pipe, and a gravity type fuel system. The top of the tank has vertical side legs and parallel rails to attach items for transporting. The tank further contains undercarriage arms and struts for attachment directly to the motorcycle through the use of fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a continual need or desire to provide an improved method or system to transfer fuel to an off-road or sport/utility vehicle that is found to be low on fuel when in a location distant from a fuel station.